Automobiles and other vehicles are periodically taken to service providers for various different types of vehicle service sessions including, among others, oil changes, tire rotations, tire replacements, scheduled maintenance, diagnostics, repairs, and/or other vehicle service sessions. As the driver takes the vehicle to the service provider, there may be some time delay as the service provider obtains information regarding the vehicle and as the vehicle service session is initiated.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved method for a service provider to initiate a service session with a vehicle. It is also desirable to provide an improved method for a vehicle to initiate a service session with a service provider. It is further desirable to provide a system for an apparatus for a vehicle for initiating a service session with a service provider. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.